villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devil Gundam
JDG-00X Devil Gundam is a fictional mobile armor in the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. When Mobile Fighter G Gundam was translated to English, the name was changed to "Dark Gundam" due to Sunrise's fears that the name "Devil" would offend some people. Technology and Combat Characteristics Originally called the Ultimate Gundam, the machine was created with a unique mesh of technological and organic science by Dr. Raizo Kasshu to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical powers: self-recovery, self-multiplication and self-evolution. Essentially, it would be a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself and its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease. However, due to a malfunction, its powers became twisted and sinister. Unlike most other Gundams in Future Century, the Devil is a gigantic machine whose frame is variable, able to change to adapt to situations and eventually becomes sentient. In spite of its power, it requires a lifeform to operate as its core unit, but the user is connected via organic wires instead of the Mobile Trace System. It operates at its strongest with a female as its core as they are able to create life. While it is equipped with the standard head vulcans and a highly destructive beam cannon in its platform head, it relies more on its special abilities and physical prowess. Using self-recovery, it could instantly repair any damage done to it, either restoring lost parts or replacing them with organic wiring which it can shape into other forms. With self-multiplication, it can produce its own units, the Death Army, a legion of mobile suits that fight and operate in the Devil Gundam's stead and relays information by melding with its frame to gain experience and knowledge. It later creates Gundam Heads which could travel underground and were equipped with beam cannons. Lastly, with self-evolution, the Devil Gundam can change into more powerful forms, starting from its base, mobile armor-like form, to a colony-sized winged form capable of devouring an entire planet. It can pass on these abilities to other humans through DG Cells from exposure, and for Gundam Fighters, change their Gundams as well. Arnaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The vulcans are mounted in the head, and are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Devil Finger ;*Beam Cannon :A high-powered beam weapon that can be seemingly generated from anywhere on its body. The original show depicts them as massive clawed hands sprouting from its shoulders that fire beam barrages from its fingertips but other games show beams being fired from the protrusions on the shoulders, its chest or its head base. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Dark Lord Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Robots Category:Big Bads Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Life-Drainers Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Technopaths Category:Anti-Christs Category:The Heavy Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Size-Shifter Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Superorganism